Love Spoken Too Late
by Digimon Caislean
Summary: Mimi has a party! All the digidestined are there. Matt and Tai have an announcement to make that will brake Mimi's heart. Yaoi!!!


**LOVE SPOKEN TOO LATE  
BY DIGIMON CAISLEÁN**

Disclaimer: I don't have anything to do with Digimon. I write for fun!  
Please read and review. Thanks :)

Mimi shrieked with joy as she spun around in her new outfit.  
"It fits you great" Sora commented sitting on Mimi's bed."I should hope so this cost me a fortune" she responded while examining herself in the mirror.  
She was wearing a mid length white slinky skirt with a white short top to go with it. She started to finish putting on her make-up and brushed her hair.  
"Mimi, this will be the best party ever! Are you going to tell him?" Sora asked eagerly.  
Mimi turned around and grinned at her friend.  
"Yeah I will!" She said excitedly.  
Sora lept up and hugged her.  
"It's about time!" She said. "You two will make such a good couple!"  
"Oh I have everything planned. I know exactly what I'm going to say to him and if all goes well I think a little bit of hot-tub is in order!"  
Both girls shrieked again and hugged each other.  
"I'm so excited for you" Sora said.  
"I'm scared Sora, what if he says no?" Mimi asked sounding a bit more serious.  
"You can't live your life like that. Come on live a little. You'll have to tell him or you'll never know and you'll regret it." Sora tried to assure her.  
"You're right" Mimi sighed. "I should just do it."  
"That's the spirit! Now come on we better get the place ready if we want to throw the best digidestined party ever!"  
They both made their way downstairs and began to get the snacks and drinks organised.

********

The party had started and all the digidestined were there. Cody was attempting to show Joe some Kendo moves which resulted with Joe knocking over some glasses. The pair began to try to clean up the mess before Mimi saw. Yolei was trying to move in on Izzy but he just pretended not to notice and started to mess with his mobile. Davis was trying to chat up Kari and he was slagging TK off. Eventually Kari got so annoyed she threw some punch over him and walked of with TK. Davis went of to sulk to Sora and she tried to convince him that he was wasting his time going after her. Tai and Matt were over at the food table stuffing their faces and arguing about something irrelevant. Mimi went over to them.

"Hey great party Mimi" Matt said while taking a drink.  
"Yeah the food is great too" Tai said between mouthfuls.  
Mimi laughed lightly.  
"Well how do you like my new outfit? I got it specially for the party."  
"Oh it's great" Matt said happily.  
"Yeah it's defiantly you!" Tai said.  
"Thanks" Mimi said cheerfully.  
"Hey Mimi?" Tai asked lowly.  
"Yeah?" Mimi answered.  
"I was wondering would it be ok if I made an announcement" he asked keeping his tone neutral.  
"Oh yeah sure go ahead" Mimi said. "I'll turn off the music.  
Mimi smiled at him and then walked over to the stereo and hit the pause button. Everyone looked up to where the stereo was with a questioning look.

  
"Ok everybody, Tai has an announcement to make" she said loudly while looking at Tai.  
Everybody then turned their attention to Tai. He seemed to blush a bit and he shuffled about uneasily.  
That's strange Mimi thought you'd think he'd be well use to talking to us all by now. I mean he's done it enough times!  
"Well" Tai began and then cleared his throat.  
Mimi glanced at Matt who had his eyes fixed on the ground.  
I wonder what this is all about? She thought.  
Tai began to speak again.  
"This isn't the easiest thing for me to say but since Matt has refused to do it I guess I have to" he said letting out a little nervous laugh.  
Mimi glanced around the room looking at everyone else's expressions and they seemed as clueless as hers.  
"Well" Tai started to speak again. "As of yesterday me and Matt are going out" he said finally.  
Everyone gasped and then Izzy jumped up.  
"I knew it!" He shouted.  
His sudden outburst seemed to shock people even more.  
"It's about time" he remarked and went up to congratulate them.  
Just then everyone started clapping and saying things like "finally!" "I knew you two would happen eventually" "Tai, what took you so long?"  
"You mean you're all ok with this" Tai asked in amazement.  
"Of course we are, were your friends" Joe said.  
"We were so scared to tell everyone" Matt said in relief.

  
Cody put the music back on and everyone started dancing. Matt thought he saw something out of the corner of his eye. When he turned to look he just caught the back of Mimi rush out the door. He decided to go after her.  
"Hey Matt where are you going?" Tai asked grabbing him around the waist.  
"I Just have to talk to Mimi" he said while untangling himself from Tai's embrace.  
"Ok don't be gone too long. You know how much I miss you" Tai said while looking at Matt with his puppy dog eyes.  
Matt sighed. "I won't I promise."

Matt dashed out the back door into the garden. He looked around the huge piece of land trying to locate Mimi. Finally his eyes lay on her sitting on a swing near the end of the garden. He made his way up to her with his head down and his hands in his pockets.  
"Hey Mimi" he said stopping in front of her.  
Mimi looked up at him. Her eyes were red and Matt knew she was crying.  
"Hi" she said weekly.  
Matt sat down on the swing next to her an began to rock slowly.  
"Mimi what's wrong?" He asked concerned.  
Mimi didn't say anything just snuffled a bit. Matt looked straight in front of him.  
"Is it because me and Tai are gay?" He asked closing his eyes waiting for a response.  
"What? Oh God no. Matt I would never do that" she said as she clung to his arm tightly.  
Matt opened his eyes and looked at her.  
"Then what is it?" He asked gently.  
"I...I I love you Matt" she said letting another tear roll down her face.  
Matt was in shock he didn't know what to say.  
"I've always loved you. I planned to tell you that tonight. But I guess things change huh?"  
Matt simply nodded taking in everything and choosing his words carefully.  
"I'm sorry Mimi I didn't know" he said while putting his arm around her.  
"Matt, you shouldn't be sorry. I should be sorry. I should of told you sooner. I shouldn't of ran out of the room. God I'm selfish."  
"Don't say that" Matt said firmly. "You are not selfish. You're one of the sweetest people I know."  
She looked up at him "thank you Matt."  
"If I would of known I wouldn't of let Tai announce it at your party" Matt said.  
"Don't worry about it. I don't mind I mean I had to find out sooner or later" she said with a little laugh and then got serious.  
"All I ever wanted was for you to be happy even if it isn't me. If you're happy with Tai then I'm happy." Mimi said sincerely.  
"Thank you Mimi" Matt said while hugging her.  
"I'm not saying that I can stop loving you right away, or that my stomach won't go crazy when I see you or I won't think about you in that way. You know it will take time."  
"I understand Mimi thank you for understanding and been happy for me and Tai."

They were in silence for a few minutes just gently swinging to and fro. When Matt decided to brake the silence.  
"Do you want to go back to the party now?" Matt asked hopefully.  
"No" Mimi simply stated. "You go on ahead. I'll go in in a couple of minutes." Mimi said flately.  
Matt frowned slightly.  
"Come on Mimi, you'll have a good time" Matt said trying to cheer her up.  
"I just need some time alone. I'll be ok. Now you go in and enjoy yourself. Please for me?" Mimi said trying to convince him.  
"You sure you'll be ok?" Matt asked her.  
"Yes, now go on" she said while gently pushing him up.  
"Ok Mimi" he said with a sigh. "I'll see you in a while" he said and he slowly began to walk inside.  
When he went back to where everyone else was Tai immediately spotted him and walked over to him. His smile quickly faded when he noticed Matt's expression.  
"What's the matter?" Tai asked.  
"I'll tell you later, come on I need a drink."  
Tai and Matt got a drink while Tai studied Matt closely. I wonder what's wrong with him? Does Mimi have anything to do with this?  
"Hey Matt, I'm just going to get something out of my coat k?"  
"Sure ok, I think I'll rescue Izzy!" Matt said with a laugh.

Tai quietly slipped out to the back garden and made his way over to Mimi who was still sitting on the swing.  
"Hey Mimi" Tai said.  
"Hi Tai" she said her tone of voice normal.  
Tai sat down on the swing next to her.  
"What's wrong Mimi?" Tai pressed. "Did something happen between you and Matt?"  
Mimi looked at him for a moment.  
"Well" she said. "Ya see I'm in love with Matt."  
Tai gaped at her. Mimi smiled at him and told him what had happened.  
"I see" Tai said when she was finished.  
"Well I'll tell you one thing."  
"What?" Mimi asked.  
"I can defiantly see why you fell for Matt. I don't blame you at all" he said.  
Mimi laughed. Tai had always been able to cheer her up.  
"You better make him happy Tai! Or I'll be after you!" Mimi said while punching him lightly.  
"Oh is that a threat!" He asked while playfully punching her back.  
They laughed lightly.

"Tai?" Mimi asked thoughtfully after a few moments had passed.  
"Yeah?" He replied.  
"Tell me how you got together with Matt."  
"Really, you want to know?"  
"Yes, please Tai."  
"Well ok."

***FLASH BACK***

"Tai, we've seen that movie a million times. Please can we watch this one. We never watch it." Matt said while holding up a video box.  
"But the other one is just so good. We haven't seen it that many times." Tai protested.  
"Please Tai" Matt said while looking at him.  
Tai nearly got lost in that moment "ok" he finally stuttered while staring at him.  
"Yah!" Matt said smiling at his little victory.  
He put the video in the VCR and then sat beside Tai. The movie started and they both began to watch it. Tai found that he couldn't concentrate. His mind kept diverting to Matt. He finally decided to watch Matt from the corner of his eye. He watched the gentle rise and fall of his chest and how his expression would change with every scene.

  
Tell him, tell him, tell him how you feel! Tai kept on hearing those words in his mind. Well here goes nothing Tai said to himself.  
He moved closer to Matt. So close that he could hear his breathing. He turned his head and looked at Matt.  
"Tai, what are you doing?" Matt asked suddenly.  
"Well, I'm trying to kiss you" he said in a whisper.  
"What?" Matt asked shocked.  
"Here maybe this will explain it better."  
Tai slipped his arms around Matt's neck and pulled him into a passionate Kiss. Matt responded by putting his arms around Tai's waist and pulling him closer. They stayed like that for ages. Matt broke away and stared into Tai's eyes.  
"What was that for?" He asked shocked still not letting Tai go.  
Tai began to kiss his neck.  
"It was for you" he said in between kisses.  
Tai stopped and looked at Matt.  
"I love you, you know" Tai said to him.  
"I love you too" Matt said and then pulled him back into another kiss

***END FLASHBACK***

"That's such a cute story" Mimi said smiling at Tai.  
"Yeah" Tai said dreamily.  
Mimi laughed. At the sound of some footsteps they both looked up and saw Matt standing there.  
"Hey" he said greeting them both.  
"Hi Matt" Tai said smiling.  
"Hey" Mimi said trying to sound cheerful.  
"Hey Mimi" Sora called from the door. "Phone."  
"Ok I'll be there in a minute" Mimi called after her.  
Mimi got up and then turned to Matt and Tai.  
"Congratulations you guys. You totally deserve each other!" She said.  
She gave each one of them a hug and a kiss on the cheek and then rushed inside to get the phone. Matt sat down beside Tai.  
"Did ya miss me?" Tai asked while reaching across to mess with Matt's hair.  
"Of course I did" Matt said happily. "And don't mess up my hair!"  
"You are so sexy when you talk like that!" Tai said leaning closer to Matt.  
"Yeah well your sexy all the time" Matt said leaning even more closer to Tai.  
Matt closed the gap by placing his lips on Tai's. They began to kiss each other.

Sora and Izzy were watching them from the window. Sora had told Izzy the situation with Matt and Mimi.  
"They make a great couple, don't they?" Izzy asked Sora.  
"Yeah they do" she said smiling.  
"Will Mimi be ok?" he asked concerned.  
"Yeah she'll be fine you know Mimi she's strong. She'll be just fine."  
They both went back to the party leaving Tai and Matt passionately kissing each other under the romantic moonlight setting. They both knew that this was the start of a wonderful relationship and that their love for each other is eternal.

THE END: I hope you liked this story it's my fic! Please review! Thanks :) To check out my other fics and lots of cool Digimon stuff go to my site: www.geocities.com/digimoncaislean  



End file.
